claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 132
*Mark of the Warrior arc: **60px|link=Scene 128 128: Part I ** 129: Part II **60px|link=Scene 130 130: Part III **60px|link=Scene 131 131: Part IV ** 132: Part V Cold open From a battlement, Raki's is interrupted while watching the Destroyer–Priscilla entity fight itself in the hills. Chronos and Lars have appeared. Chronos wants to question Raki.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, p. 237 Isley 'Raki's mentor' Chronos notes Raki's unusual physique and matching sword technique, both designed to fight Yoma entities. Raki admits that his mentor was Isley, who he met in the north.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 238–239 'No. 1' Chronos details Isley's history as warrior No. 1 of the male era. He further speculates that Isley awakened in order to destroy the previously awakened male warriors in a series of stratagems.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 240–241 'Isley's fate' Chronos reveals Isley's death being due to weapons of the Organization. This confirms Raki's suspicion that during the Mucha interlude, Isley decoyed something away (Abyss Feeders), so Raki and Priscilla would be left unharmed.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 242–243 Ghosts 'Last question' Chronos and Lars are suddenly surrounded by Miria and the Ghosts. Surrounded Chronos wonders why Priscilla, after being freed from the Yoma cocoon, made for the awakened beings in the hills, and not Raki and the Ghosts. He guesses that Raki's presence is what prevented an attack. And that Raki's silence indicates a previous relation with Priscilla.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 244–245 'Chronos' warning' Miria demands to know why Chronos and Lars came here after escaping Priscilla. Chronos replies that only nine awakened survived, but that Octavia's party is getting hungrier by the moment—the Ghosts should beware of them.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, p. 246 'Miria's plan' Miria taunts them by implying that they fear Priscilla to the point of abandoning all the human food on the island to her. Lars begins to awaken in anger, but Chronos sees through Miria's stratagem. But her comments serve as an opening to a proposal. She explains that Cassandra is under the spell of Priscilla. And that once Priscilla absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla shall defeat the Destroyer and dominate the island. She reveals her scheme of breaking Priscilla's spell over Cassandra, then hoping Cassandra attacks Priscilla. With the combined strength of the Destroyer, Cassandra, the Ghosts and awakeneds, Priscilla could be defeated. But only if all those present cooperate.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 251–253 Unpersuaded, Chronos says he will rely Miria's plan to the female awakeneds. In any case, he will wait for Miria to act first. He says farewell to Raki, adding that if Raki's timing is right, he could be Priscilla's strongest opponent. Chronos and Lars suddenly vanish.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 254–255 Dae and Rubel Cassandra travels through a valley, while Dae and Rubel, on horseback, follow on a mountain trail above. Dae says that Cassandra is heading for Rabona, where other awakened gather.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, p. 258–262 Wanderer Elsewhere, the bottom half of a female torso wanders through the forest (hence the Jump SQ title "The Wanderer"). When the torso stumbles and falls, bodily fluids and tentacles flow from the open cross-section. The fleshy strips form the head of a young girl.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 263–265 Chronos and Lars remotely sense the entity's aura. Chronos judges the aura is similar, but unlike that of Riful of the West.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 266–267 Additional details 'Notes' *In the third-person narration, Riful's daughter is referred to as 残滓 zanshi (remnants), meaning she is of Riful's flesh rather than Riful herself''Jump SQ'', December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, p. 267 'Cover art' Jump SQ December 2012 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US